Forever is our today
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: My attempt for a 'sad' fic I guess xD ... A tragic accident had taken Blaine's love away and this is part of the funeral ... God! the summery sucks xD. But hopefully story is a bit better hehe. 1st thing that came to my head when I heard the song again xx


**I do not own glee or the song, but I wish...**

**This is just something that popped into my head when I heard this song not so long ago. It might just be stupid but I wrote it anyway xD Well, here you go:**

The air was cold on Blaine's cheeks, he shivers and wipes away the stray tears as Finn made his way behind the podium. Blaine cleared his troat, hoping it would kill the sob which was dangerously close to coming out. He looked around him; Burt was pale with an emotionless expression in his sparkling eyes. He was shivering but Blaine believed that the cold was not entirly the cause. Carol was next to him, not bothering to hold back the tears that were staining her cheeks and ruining what little eye make up she had on, holding a tissue in one hand while clamping Burt's hand with the other. Two other people were sitting next to them, people whom Blaine had hardly new but assumed to be reletives. On the opposite side sat Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Tina, who had just made their way respectively from the podium with puffy eyes. Next was Mercedes, who was shivering most of all. She done her best not to burst with tears but she could not fight them for too long. Next to her was an empty chair which was previously supporting Finn. Next were Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie and all had tears in their eyes. Not even Puck was embarrased to let them show. In the next row there were Mr. Schuester and Emma Pillsbury hand in hand crying. Surprisingly enough, Sue Sylvester was there too. Next to her sat every member of the Warblers and some other Dalton students. Blaine looked back ahead and heard Finn's speach.

''Kurt was...Kurt was...'' Finn took a breath and calmed himself. ''Kurt knew I'm not too good with speaches but I'll give this one my best shot...Kurt, I would like to start off by saying that I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through in life, every tear that you shed, every night you spent awake thinking I was asleep but I could hear your small cries and I never done anything about it...I didn't do anything, I just stayed-'' Finn's emotions were getting the best of him and held back his own tears. ''I'm so sorry, and I feel truly guilty Kurt. I know most of those tears were because of me and what I said to you in the past, when I was selfish and ignorant to your feeling. Please forgive me Kurt, I was stupid and I know that now...But it's too late! We were just getting along, starting over as brothers and then this happend. It's not fair! It's just not-'' That's when Finn's words got stuck in his troat. He sniffed and cleared his troat, letting a tear slip and continued, ''Bad things happend to good people, I now know that bad things happend to the greatest of all people too. Kurt, you were the bestest little brother ever, even if it lasted only a few months and I am glad I got to know you. You thought me lessons in life no one could ever teach me. You made me see another part of me I never knew I have and I'll treasure every moment we had. ..I love you Kurt...I'm sorry I said it so late'' Finn closed his eyes and took a deap breath and looked down in respect. He stepped down and hugged his mother and Burt gently and made his way in his place.

Blaine shivered again, he knew it was his turn to talk, but he was afraid that he'll break down if he stands up. David, who was sitting right behind him placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Blaine sniffed and made his way slowly to the podium. He looked up and looked at everyone's faces, all stained. Something cought his eyes and focused on a figure at the very end of the hall who was walking in and placed himself in the last row gazing down. Blaine looked harder; ''_Karofsky_?'' Blaine thought. It was in fact, him, Blaine was sure, but he kept his calm in respect for his love. He began;

''... 1 year was not enough, not enough to be with a person like Kurt. An angel so hurt, so sad and yet he was the most beautiful creature I had ever layed eyes on. I still remember the first time he stopped me on those steps...looking so confused and innocent. Those eyes, those eyes locking into mine for what felt like forever. His voice, the voice of a god. I loved hearing that voice before I slept and I loved hearing that voice the first thing I woke up...'' Blaine paused as the memories came rushing through his mind. ''He was the missing piece of the Warbelrs, of Dalton...The missing piece of my life, my teenage dream, my life, my heart. Whenever I was with him I felt...whole. I remember every joke, every comment, every word he said to me. I remember when he told me; '_'I can deal with the name calling, being shoved into lockers and being thrown away like a piece of trash_.'' Blaine looked at Karofsky saw him wipe his face in a millisecond. '_'I can deal with broken wrists or broken bones...but I cannot handle another broken heart._'' and that's when I finally got the courage and kissed him for the first time and from then on my life had changed and a Blaine which I never tought I'd see again came out. I am forever greatful for the past months I spent with Kurt. Most of you knew Kurt well before I did, and you are so lucky. I would give my life to see him again...But he'd want us to be strong for him, he's not here physically but he will forever be in our hearts and prayers.'' Blaine looked up at the sky, ''I love you Kurt, thank you or giving me the greatest year of my life.'' He let a tear slip and sniffed.

When he got his composure back he added; ''And now the Warblers and I prepared something for Kurt...'' The Warblers got up from their seats and took their places at the centre next to the podium. Blaine took his place in front and began to sing;

_There's no time for us__  
__There's no place for us__  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away__  
__From us__  
__  
_Everyone was focused on them as he held back a sob and continued, harmonised by the warblers.

_Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever...?__  
__  
__[Blaine]__  
__There's no chance for us__  
__Its all decided for us__  
__This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

[All]  
_Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever?_  
Who dares to love forever?

[Blaine]

When love must die!

Blaine regained his breath as he could here the Warbler's beautiful harmonising from behind him. He looked down and let his tears slip and started to shiver. He closed his eyes and when it was his que, he blurted out the next the few verses with great passion;

[Blaine]

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

By this time, everyone who was seated got up from their seats and sang along with as much force;

[ALL]

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today

[Blaine]

Who waits forever anyway?

**That's it I guess, told you it was stupid xD...**  
**Review if you wish, and thanks for reading.**  
**Song: ''_Who wants to live forever?'' _– Queen.**


End file.
